


To Live With the Ocean

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ocean, Strangers to Lovers, Vacation, mermaid au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: But was this man really a human?The yellow fish tail connected to his upper human body nearly caused Youngjo to let go of the air he was holding in but he stopped himself just in time, instead struggling free when the merman attempted to grab his wrists, pushing himself up and over the surface again.The merman had often enough left hints that he wanted more in his life, wanted to explore the world or at least have more interesting friends who could experience it for him. But Youngjo couldn't give up his life for him, not when he had finally started living his dreams.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kpop Promptober Fest





	To Live With the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withustars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withustars/gifts).



> Written for the first week of the Kpop Promptober Fest!  
> Prompt: Write a story about another day in a heatwave

There were definitely perks to owning an entire fashion brand. He had lots of money, was able to share his talent and love with others through his designs and he got to live his dreams freely. Of course the amount of work was exhausting and more often than not, all Youngjo could do in the evenings was settle down on his couch, watch a movie and eat some frozen food, when he'd rather want to work on his music career. After running around the entire day to keep “Ravn” going, he was just too tired to do anything else. Living in the city proved to be more difficult than he had thought, too, after growing up in the countryside. Everyone seemed to be busy all the time and even when you were in your quiet apartment, it was never really silent. The streets were always buzzing, never sleeping. Youngjo loved his job but he couldn't deny he treasured the moments when he was able to return to the countryside for a while or visit some other quiet place.

Taking a week off to spend at the beach he had often visited as a little boy was something he had been looking forward to a lot the last few weeks and seeing his grandma's beach house filled him with determination to make this the best and most relaxing week possible. What he hadn't seen coming, was the incredible heat wave that hit the town just the next day after he had arrived. He knew heat waves from the city, was thankful for the AC he had there but at the beach all Youngjo had was the ocean air to cool him down. So he found himself in shorts, a tank-top and sandals, sitting outside his house, eating watermelon and watching the waves break at the shore. And yet, it was way too hot. Eventually he decided to take a walk, even if he had to leave the shadowed place his house provided. Youngjo had come to the beach to enjoy it and the prospect of sitting around and doing nothing didn't seem like it would result in a good time.

Walking close to the ocean, Youngjo smiled at the water hitting his bare feet, sometimes rising up to his ankles, providing a relieving cold. The beach at this town was mostly empty, considering it wasn't really an area for tourists, only for the tight-knit community and their friends. So Youngjo didn't have much to worry about when he stopped at a cliff-side, taking off his shirt so he was left only wearing his shorts. Walking up to the water, he went in a bit deeper, enjoying the small waves hitting his stomach just barely. He knew he was safe, considering the waves were tame that day but still made sure not to go in any deeper than he already had since he couldn't swim, instead relaxing at the sensation of the cool water surrounding him a bit. This was exactly how he had envisioned his vacation to go, how he had wished to loosen up.

Youngjo was delighted by the silence for a few minutes until a splash from the cliffs startled him. Staring at where the water was rippling, he wondered if he should walk closer, should investigate, or leave immediately. As far as he knew there weren't any dangerous animals in this ocean but perhaps he should still not challenge his luck. Before the young designer could escape, something slipped around his ankle, tugging him down and into the water in one swift motion. He barely had enough time to take in some air before his head was plunged underwater and he stared in utter shock at the smiling man, who was right in front of him. But was this man really a human? 

The yellow fish tail connected to his upper human body nearly caused Youngjo to let go of the air he was holding in but he stopped himself just in time, instead struggling free when the merman attempted to grab his wrists, pushing himself up and over the surface again. He tried to get away in panic, scared he would be tucked beneath the waves to drown, but was stopped yet again when the other grabbed his arm, tugging him closer, head now poking over the surface, too. To Youngjo's surprise, when the merman spoke, it wasn't the unintelligible noises that he had expected, but normal words coming out of his mouth and he listened, completely mesmerized by the other's voice and eyes which formed crescent moons when he smiled. He even forgot his panic, being faced with someone so mesmerizing and with such a melodic voice.

“You're a human, aren't you? You live at the old woman's house now that she passed away?”

Only being able to nod slowly, Youngjo was still trying to catch up with what he was experiencing, for once unable to form words. His grandmother had told him stories about mermaids before but he hadn’t thought they had anything to do with reality until now.

“I see! You're pretty, for a human... And you don't look like you're from this town. Did you move here? Are you gonna stay forever? I really want to learn more about you humans during these times. The old woman was only able to tell me so much, so maybe you can help instead! You can also help me lea-”

“Woah, hold on a second, you're giving me whiplash! I... I'm only here on vacation, I won't stay much longer than a week. I don't think I can help you, sorry...”

Staring at the merman cautiously, Youngjo didn't miss the disappointment in his eyes before it washed away as quickly as the waves hitting the sand. Instead of leaving, the creature started to swim closer to shore, the hand, which was still holding onto his wrist, tugging him along. While Youngjo was able to stand easily, the merman certainly wasn't, instead pulling himself out of the water and onto the sand, staring up at Youngjo, head tilting in question.

“What's your name?”

“Huh? It's.. Youngjo... do you have a name?”

“Of course! Why wouldn't I? It's Seoho!”

The merman, Seoho, raised an eyebrow at him, clearly judging. But how was Youngjo supposed to know that things like Seoho existed and how they lived? It wasn't like mermaids and mermen were walking around freely after all. To his credit, he was even dealing with the situation better than most people would. But again, Seoho didn't leave him a chance to say anything, taking the lead in their mostly one-sided conversation.

“Now that we've got that out of the way... you can still teach me things, Youngjo! Even if only for a week, right? I'll bring you pretty things in exchange for your help!”

Youngjo really didn't know what Seoho could give him that he didn't already have or needed but the merman seemed so excited, he didn't want to disappoint him. After all, there was no harm in telling him more, was there? Especially since he seemed to have known his grandmother and didn’t seem dangerous, instead rather clueless and naive.

So the days passed with Youngjo telling Seoho more about his life in the city, what he did, what he liked and how other humans spend their time. In exchange he got to hear stories about Seoho's living place, deep down in the ocean, and the merman did bring him presents. Pretty pearls, old fabric with interesting patterns he found which humans had lost and some shiny jewelry and teeth of several deep sea animals. But no matter how interesting and pretty those presents were, there was one present Youngjo cherished the most. Seoho had shyly approached him two days before he had to leave, having a hard time to open the conversation like he usually did, before he quickly took Youngjo's hand, placing something hard but slightly rounded into his hands. Seoho had dipped down beneath the waves afterwards, clearly hiding from him in embarrassment until Youngjo had quickly lowered himself beneath the waves despite his fear, urging him closer again. In Youngjo's hands he had found a scale. It was yellow but in the light it seemed orange sometimes, with tiny red flecks all over it. He realized with a start that it was one of Seoho's scales, the ones that covered his fishtail and matched his orange hair perfectly. The young fashion designer had taken a huge interest in the other's tail, considering how much more beautiful it made Seoho in his eyes. So receiving such a present made him happier than anything else, to be able to keep a part of Seoho with him when he inevitably would have to leave.

Because the merman made his days much more intriguing and entertaining. Not one moment bored him around Seoho and even the constant heat was more bearable with the way Seoho pulled him into the water, splashed him with it and at one point even allowed him to wrap his arms around his neck, holding on tightly while Seoho skipped over the waves, carrying Youngjo far into the ocean. And Youngjo trusted him, more than some of his friends, considering how terrified he was of drowning. But Seoho kept him perfectly safe, holding his arms tightly as well and always checking on him while they went deeper into the ocean.

And when they were back on shore, Seoho sometimes let him wrap his arms around him, spooning the merman and cuddling him, even though he disliked physical touches. They ended up in the same position on the last day that Youngjo was staying at the beach but this time Seoho was quiet, not asking any questions, just watching the sea. And Youngjo knew he wanted him to stay, wanted him to teach him more and not leave him alone in the world under the waves which he found boring. The merman had often enough left hints that he wanted more in his life, wanted to explore the world or at least have more interesting friends who could experience it for him. But Youngjo couldn't give up his life for him, not when he had finally started living his dreams. He also couldn’t just stay at the ocean forever. It wasn’t like he could follow Seoho beneath the waves either.

It was just another day in a heat wave but no matter how much Youngjo wanted to cool off in the ocean, Seoho didn't seem like he wanted to move anytime soon. At some point the designer even started splashing some of the water he had brought in bottles on Seoho's tail, trying to keep the merman hydrated as best as he could. Only when almost all bottles were empty and Youngjo had sweated buckets, did Seoho finally ask him to go back into the water. Youngjo wasn't about to decline, looking forward to it so much that he even lifted Seoho up into his arms, carrying him over to the waves, ignoring the other's whines. He only let him go once he could easily swim and Seoho giggled, pointing at him with a mischievous grin. 

“You stink! Come in deeper so I can wash you!”

Youngjo pouted, crossing his arms and shaking his head. After all the effort he had put into keeping his friend hydrated, this was the thanks he was getting? But when Seoho cocked his head a bit, Youngjo gave in anyways, letting himself be pulled in further, getting out of the sun's heat and instead letting heat rise in his cheeks when Seoho started scrubbing at him for real, splashing water wherever he could reach. Youngjo didn’t have the heart to tell him that humans didn't bathe in salt water, not when he seemed this happy to be able to do something for him. And it proved an excellent way out of the heat with no ACs around.

Eventually when heat turned to cold and day to night, Youngjo couldn't stay in the water anymore, no matter how happy Seoho was skipping around like a dolphin. His teeth were chattering and he was shaking all over and so he reluctantly made his way out, much to Seoho's initial confusion. Instead of staying inside the water though, Seoho followed him onto the sand and pulled himself to his house. Youngjo shook his head in confusion when Seoho only made grabby hands once they had stopped at the steps leading up to the house.

“Please Youngjo... let me see how you live? Don't leave yet...”

How could he ever deny him that? Youngjo pulled Seoho into his arms despite the merman's cold skin, carrying him inside his house and carefully placing him on a chair before he prepared some towels so they could dry off a little. While Youngjo quickly changed into pajamas to warm himself up, Seoho looked around curiously, drying his tail carefully before he dropped off of the chair, pulling himself over to the thing, he was pretty sure was a bed. Upon touching the blankets and realizing how soft they were, he pulled himself up on the bed with some difficulty, sinking into the soft material with a sigh. Closing his eyes, Seoho started to sing softly, not noticing when Youngjo came back, watching him with wide eyes. The designer had never heard such a beautiful voice and he wished he could use it for his music label “RaFlame”. He voiced that very thought once Seoho's voice drifted off a little, causing the merman to open his eyes abruptly and stare at him for a few seconds before he smiled sheepishly.

“Maybe you can visit me and we can make it work somehow?”

His voice sounded so hopeful but Youngjo didn't have much time in the first place and he didn't want to make promises he couldn't keep, so instead he sat down beside Seoho, carefully reaching out to let his hand glide over his friend's scales, smiling when the younger gasped quietly. They looked so beautiful under the dim light of the cottage and yet so out of place. He really wanted someone like Seoho in his life but the way he was now, he couldn't imagine it. Youngjo would never dare to ask something like that of the gorgeous merman. Even if Seoho had said multiple times he wished to leave the ocean, Youngjo could never dare to ask him to do so. It wasn’t his place, no matter how much he wanted him around all the time. How would he be able to live like this in a city? If only he was human.  
So instead of asking him what really was on his mind, he asked him to sing him to sleep, leaving his door open for Seoho to be able to leave and return to the sea later on. And when he settled into his blankets, Seoho's hand holding onto his, and the soft but powerful voice of the merman ringing through the cottage, all he could do was fall asleep, dreaming of a life in the city with Seoho waiting for him at home every day, cooling him off in the heat, while simultaneously warming him up with tight hugs and soft giggles.

When Youngjo woke up early in the morning, he found himself alone. Seoho must have left during the night when he had drifted off. With dread filling his stomach, the designer started to get dressed, packing his belongings silently. He was looking forward to working again but he still didn't want to leave Seoho. The heat was beating down on him and for the first time that week he found it entirely unbearable. Eventually, after checking three times if he had forgotten anything, Youngjo had to leave though and so he stepped out of the cottage, locking the doors and taking one final glance at the sea. Nothing. Just the waves crashing onto shore. Had it been naive of him to think Seoho would come to see him off? Too hopeful to expect the merman to do so when he clearly hadn't wanted him to leave in the first place? It would hurt Seoho, he knew, but he had hoped anyways.

With a sigh, he turned around, starting his walk to his car when he heard Seoho call out to him. Never before had he dropped his things this quickly, whipping around and running to the ocean he was so afraid of before. Even with his pants getting wet, he waded into the water, pulling Seoho up and lifting him into his arms while the merman wrapped his arms around his neck. Youngjo smiled, inhaling the scent of the sea clinging onto Seoho while the other buried his face into his neck with a soft but broken giggle.

“I thought you wouldn't come...”

“I know... I didn't think I would either but... I have one last present for you, Youngjo... something to remember me by. Don't you forget it!”

Youngjo blinked in confusion when Seoho pulled back a little, smiling sadly at the designer. He didn't have any time to prepare for Seoho pressing their lips together, letting them linger for a few seconds before he pulled back, a blush dusting his cheeks. It took him a bit to process what had happened, before Youngjo dived back in for another kiss, this time enjoying it properly. The two stayed entwined with each other, kissing for a while, the waves brushing against them. But they also knew Youngjo had to leave eventually and so Seoho slowly pulled back completely, letting Youngjo carefully lower him into the water. They looked at each other, acknowledging what was about to happen, and Youngjo finally turned, after Seoho had given him a short nod. He hadn't missed the tears in the other's eyes, as salty as the sea, begging him to stay, but he had to leave.

Only when he had entered his car and driven a bit out of town, did he stop at the side of the road, crying until he had no more tears left to shed. Youngjo returned to his life in the city afterwards, going about his days like usual. But during the regular heat waves that summer brought, he simply couldn't stand it sometimes, locking himself into the bathroom at work to freshen up with water to his face, staring at the mirror in misery. He missed the ocean and the salty air, but more than anything he missed Seoho, wondering what the other was up to at that moment, if he was happy, exploring the sea or the land, maybe even waiting at their place every day, hoping he would come back to him. Not even the AC was enough to cool him down anymore, considering he only got restless and felt like suffocating when the heat hit.

When Youngjo left the bathroom for the third time that day, face still a bit wet, he was approached by his secretary who looked way too stressed out for a calm Thursday evening.

“Mr. Kim, I'm so sorry to bother you but there's a visitor downstairs who keeps on repeating he knows you and wants to see you. No matter how much we told him to leave, he refused. He keeps saying that he came here just for you to sing for you... keeps talking about some ocean, too and I- Mr. Kim? Where are you going? Mr. Kim?”

But Youngjo wasn't listening anymore, running through the corridors in a hurry, heart pounding against his chest and sweat running down his face but he didn't care one bit. This was impossible, wasn't it? A merman couldn't just up and leave the ocean, right? But who else would be this insistent, talk about singing and the ocean like that, and find a way to leave the sea and come to him instead, if not his stubborn Seoho? And there he was, standing in the lobby and still arguing with security who looked ready to throw him out at that point. His hair wasn't orange anymore, instead matching the red flecks he had had on his scales and he had legs now, though his fashion sense hurt every pride Youngjo had in his job. Seoho was wearing bright yellow shorts, paired with a purple hoodie which was way too large on him and some beaten down and old sandals. It was all mismatched, out of place and yet so very Seoho.

Youngjo, who had stopped abruptly at the entrance to the lobby, tentatively called out to his friend and smiled when their eyes met. He was still out of breath, sweaty and his clothes were askew, but looking stupid in front of his employees was more than worth it by the way Seoho perked up, mirroring his smile and pushing past security to run over on shaky legs, obviously still unused to walking, falling into his open arms with the light giggle Youngjo had missed so much. It didn't matter how Seoho had managed to get legs and find him in this large city or that the most fashionable guy in the city was hugging a literal fashion disaster. All that mattered was that Seoho was back in his arms and his life. They could figure out the rest from there, together, side by side. For now, Seoho had found him, ready to make another day in a heat wave more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go with the second fanfiction written for our Kpop Promptober Fest! This time I tried myself on some SeoVn and finally wrote that Mermaid Au I had been thinking about writing for a while! The prompt was simply perfect for my plans so I'm glad I managed to write this... I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments if you have the time! <3
> 
> \- Chelly
> 
> P.S. This one is for Zel since she likes this pairing so much and always helps me a lot with a server we're modding together! Also big thanks for organizing this challenge with me! Love you!


End file.
